Bottles for storing and dispensing fluid are well known. Most commonly, such bottles are blow-molded plastic containers. Such bottles are often used to contain fluids such as beverages. One of these bottles is used repeatedly before its contents are consumed and is often re-used. The bottles, therefore, have to be strong enough to withstand repeated use as well as manufacturing and handling prior to consumption.
A top perspective view of a typical prior art bottle for storing and dispensing beverages such as drinking water is shown in FIG. 1. To provide the required strength, a prior art bottle is typically equipped with horizontal ribs 10. Generally, these horizontal ribs 10 are projections 12 on the side of the bottle defined by recessions 8 from the side of the bottle. Such prior art horizontal ribs 10 generally surround the entire circumference of the bottle.
One drawback of prior art bottles having horizontal ribs 10 as shown in FIG. 1 is that while the ribs 10 provide strength in the radial direction, the horizontal ribs 10 do not provide strength for the bottle in the vertical direction. Strength is needed in the vertical direction so that bottles can be stacked on top of each other such as during transport, storage or display. In addition, strength is needed in the vertical direction to withstand the vertical forces applied to the bottle during the capping process. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a plastic blow-molded bottle that has improved vertical strength over prior art bottles.
It is particularly desirable to provide a plastic blow-molded bottle that has improved vertical strength for the same amount of material used in prior art bottles. Because of the impact on manufacturing costs, there is a constant need to reduce the amount material necessary to achieve a structurally sound bottle. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a plastic blow-molded bottle that has a greater vertical strength-to-weight ratio than prior art bottles.